The hitherto telephone apparatus of this type has the following configuration.
Specifically, the telephone apparatus includes a phone body that is mounted at an inclination and that has a cradle port formed in a sloped front side of the phone body and a supporting leg mounting section provided on a sloped back side of the same, an earpiece removably placed in the cradle port of the phone body, and a supporting leg provided on the supporting leg mounting section of the phone body so as to be turnable around a pivot.
The supporting leg has a fitting surface that turns around the pivot while facing the sloped back side of the phone body; a first mounting surface for bringing the fitting surface into contact with a desk during desk mount turning action; and a second mounting surface for bringing the fitting surface into contact with a wall during a wall mount turning action achieved after a turn of about 180 degrees from the position of desk mount turning action (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Specifically, in order to switch a position from the desk mount position to the wall mount position or from the wall mount position to the desk mount position, the supporting leg is turned around the pivot. During a desk mount mode, the first mounting surface of the supporting leg is brought into contact with the desk. During a wall mount mode, the second mounting surface is brought into contact with the wall.